Wonder Boy in Monster Land
:Not to be confused with Wonder Boy in Monster World. Wonder Boy in Monster Land, also known as Wonder Boy: Monster Land (ワンダーボーイ　モンスターランド Wandā Bōi Monsutā Rando) and Super Wonder Boy: Monster World (スーパーワンダーボーイ モンスターワールド), is an action role-playing platform video game developed by Westone Bit Entertainment and published by Sega for arcade cabinets in 1987 and for the Master System in 1988, with a number of other home computer and console ports following. The game is the sequel to the 1986 game Wonder Boy and the first in the Monster World series. Plot Original version Wonder Land is a vast land blessed with beautiful forests and oceans where the habitants live happily. However, misery suddenly strikes when many monsters led by an evil dragon invade and conquer the land. The peaceful land was now known as "Monster Land", and the humans live always frightened and in hiding. "I can not stand it any longer. I'm going to defeat the dragon and return back our peaceful life again!" The valiant and young "Book the Hero" decided to go on a journey to finish the dragon. Master System version The manual from the American and European Master System versions have a slightly different story from other releases: After the young Bocke Lee Temjin (nicknamed Tom-Tom by his friends) defeated the evil King in Wonder Boy, peace returned to the kingdom of Wonder Land and Tom-Tom had the honor of receiving the legendary title of Wonder Boy. However, eleven years later, the peace was broken when a ferocious fire breathing dragon appeared and took over Wonder Land with his army of evil monsters. Not knowing how to fight, the people were quickly taken and the serene kingdom of Wonder Land was turned into the devilish "Monster Land". The people could do nothing but call for Wonder Boy, now a teenager, to destroy the monsters and the dragon. Gameplay Unlike the first Wonder Boy, Wonder Boy in Monster Land is an action RPG were the player controls Book to fights against the invading monsters. The game's object is to reach the dragon's castle to defeat the dragon leading the monsters and restore peace to the land. Each round has a time limit, and when the time ends the player loses one heart and the timer resets. Rounds The arcade version has 11 rounds, and the Master System version 12 rounds. #City of Wonder Land #Valley of Peace #Wizard's Castle #City of Baraboro #The Mam Desert #Pyramid of Sphinx #The Southern Island of Pororo #Village of Cacti (Master System version only) #Floating City of Tonnovia #Ice Castle #Undersea Kingdom of Catfish #Labyrinth of No End Items Enemies Other versions *''Bikkuriman World'' (ビックリマンワールド) - Released for PC Engine in 1987 in Japan by Hudson. The characters were replaced by Bikkuriman characters, and the story was altered to fit them. The graphics and music were updated. *''Saiyūki World'' (西遊記ワールド) - Released for Famicom (NES) in 1988 in Japan by Jaleco. A complete revamp of the game heavily based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West. *''Mônica no Castelo do Dragão'' ("Monica in the Dragon's Castle") - A small modification of the North American Master System version released in 1991 in Brazil by Tectoy. The changes are the title screen, the story, the main character being Monica, and the swords being replaced by her plush Samson. *''Super Adventure Island'' (新高橋名人の冒険島 Shin Takahashi Meijin no Bōken Jima) - Released for mobile phones in 2004 in Japan by Hudson. The game was modified to include Adventure Island content and the graphics were updated and modified. Gallery Super Wonder Boy Monster Land.jpg|Japanese Master System cover Wonder Boy in Monster Land.jpg|North American Master System cover Super Wonder Boy in Monster Land.jpg|Atari ST, Commodore 64 and Amiga cover art Monica no Castelo do Dragao.png|''Mônica no Castelo do Dragão'' (Master System) Bikkuriman World.png|''Bikkuriman World'' (PC Engine) Saiyuuki World.png|''Saiyūki World'' (Famicom) Videos セガ スーパーワンダーボーイ モンスターワールド CM|''Super Wonder Boy: Monster World'' commercial セガ Wii® バーチャルコンソール ワンダーボーイ モンスターランド|Virtual Console Arcade promo Trivia *The arcade version of Wonder Boy in Monster Land appeared in the manga Hi Score Girl. External links *[http://vc.sega.jp/vca_wbml/ Wonder Boy: Monster Land Japanese Virtual Console Arcade page] *[http://vc.sega.jp/vc_ms_mw/ Super Wonder Boy: Monster Land Japanese Virtual Console page] *[http://segaretro.org/Wonder_Boy_in_Monster_Land Wonder Boy in Monster Land in Sega Retro] *''Wonder Boy in Monster Land'' in Wikipedia Category:Games